


Trouble

by margayry



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, Asoiaf - Fandom, GoT - Fandom, game of thrones, sansaery - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margayry/pseuds/margayry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU in which Margaery Tyrell is a troublemaker and Sansa Stark is a good girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble

Sansa didn't particularly love school, but neither did she hate it. She walked into her classroom Wednesday morning, her copper hair shining, dressed in a white blouse and baby blue skinny jeans. Sansa was greeted by the warm smile of none other than Jeyne Poole, her best friend since childhood. Almost instantaneously, Jeyne launched into the latest gossip about Beric Dondarrion or perhaps that other one - Sansa had forgotten the names. Like every day. She used to enjoy talking about their preteen-y excitable crushes, but by now it was just boring.

The reason Sansa didn't really hate school was because she wasn't really bad at anything. Maybe that was not the case with maths, but anything else was fairly easy. Textiles was her favourite subject, and she was pretty good at it. Her little sister Arya hated her for being good at things. She also hated her for being popular. Sansa wouldn't necessarily call herself popular, but she did have friends, and no one really disliked her a lot.

That day, Sansa had been called to the principal's office. He wanted to discuss her winning an award for something.  
"I don't know. It's not like I really deserve it... it's not like I've done anything." She had said to Jeyne as they sat together at lunch.  
Jeyne seemed more excited than Sansa. "It's probably for that dress you made! The green one, with the golden embroidery pattern. It was beautiful." Jeyne said, grinning.  
"It wasn't that good," Sansa started, but Jeyne had began conversation about Sansa's other dresses which she admired so. "I just wish my stitches were as good as yours, Sansa." She sighed. Sansa smiled.

Sansa sat waiting outside the principals office later in the day, as he was busy talking to other students and settling business affairs. Even though she knew the purpose of this meeting was good, she couldn't help feeling slightly nervous at the prospect of speaking with the principal. She never did anything bad, but she did want to make a good impression.  
The corridor outside the office was nicely furnished, with teal walls covered in canvas photos of people on school trips and such. Looking around Sansa could see a photo of the girls' soccer team - in the corner of the photo was her sister Arya, almost unrecognisable as she was caked in mud, with a huge, victorious grin on her face. Sansa smiled. She always disliked her sister's spirited and fiery ways, but it was easy to see how passionate Arya was about sports.  
Sansa sat on the itchy deep blue chair for what seemed like forever. She was about to get up and leave when the door burst open and in walked a very exasperated looking teacher and a very bored, yet innocent looking girl.  
"I want you to sit here and wait to see what the principal thinks of this," the teacher said, before having a few words with another member of staff and storming back out of the room.  
The girl almost jumped into the seat next to Sansa. She had long brown hair, amazingly styled, but at the bottom it had been dip dyed a startling pink. She wore black, ripped skinny jeans and a white tank top, with a floral design in black. She had black Doc Martens on but she somehow seemed to walk with light, graceful elegance anyway.  
Sansa gaped at her. It was Margaery Tyrell, she knew, popular and slightly wild. Jeyne had told her some stories, and from what she knew she was some kind of a troublemaker. She did look like a sort of delinquent in ways, but she was extremely beautiful, Sansa realised. She immediately became embarrassed and looked away. She wasn't sure if Margaery had noticed, but out of the corner of her eye she saw her smirk. It wasn't completely directed at Sansa, but she felt like it was.  
Margaery sighed. "That guy is a bit of a dick." Sansa was taken aback for a second, then realised she was talking about the teacher that had brought her here.  
"Oh. Yeah." She said, awkwardly and timidly. For fucks sake, Sansa, she thought. Just communicate like a normal human being.  
Margaery looked at her for a second, as if she was waiting for more input, then sat back and stretched her arms.  
"Why are you here?" Sansa said, struggling to make conversation.  
Margaery smirked, not unkindly, and held up the ends of her hair. "Apparently the world implodes if my hair is a different colour than usual." She leaned forwards again. "You?"  
"Oh. Um. Something about an award." Sansa said, almost regretting that she didn't have a more interesting reason. Margaery probably thought she was boring.  
Instead, Margaery laughed. "That could be expected from someone like you," Sansa thought it was an insult at first, but Margaery was smiling.  
"You're not worried about getting into trouble?" Sansa asked, feeling like an absolute square.  
It just made Margaery smile more. "Nah. I've been here quite a lot of times."  
Sansa blinked. She wasn't used to being around people that get into a lot of trouble, except Arya, but she never got into trouble this much.  
Margaery saw the look on her face and grinned. "The worst was when me and a few others were caught behind the school drinking. Some of them had drugs." Seeing the look on Sansa's face made her laugh. Sansa couldn't imagine ever doing any of that. Imagine what her father would think!  
"I'm guessing you've never done anything, then." Margaery said. Sansa shook her head.  
Margaery looked Sansa up and down. "Really? Why not?"  
"I don't know. I don't want to get caught."  
"It's just a bit of fun. You should."  
Sansa barely knew this girl, yet she could feel herself becoming a rebel already. She didn't really know what to say to her. How could anything she said impress Margaery?  
"You're the Stark girl, aren't you?" She asked, before Sansa had to think of another annoying question.  
"Yeah. I'm Sansa." Her facial expression brightened again.  
"I'm Margaery Tyrell," she replied.  
"I've..erm. Heard things?" Sansa said, instantly regretting it.  
Again, Margaery only grinned. "All good things, I hope." A laugh escaped her mouth. "Try not to believe everything you hear, though."  
Sansa smiled. "I don't, really."  
That moment, the door to the office opened and out stepped the principal. "Sansa! I'm so sorry to have kept you waiting. Just one second, and then you can come in." He walked back into the room, leaving the door open.  
Sansa stood up to go in, but turned around to face Margaery. "Uh. Bye. It was nice to talk." She tried to be polite and feared she sounded too formal.  
Margaery sat up. "Aw. I'm sure I'll talk to you again soon, anyway." She smirked as Sansa turned and left. What is that meant to mean? She doesn't even know me. She was probably mocking me in her head the entire time.


End file.
